My Children
by Magic Janet
Summary: Hades encounters with his children: Nico, Bianca, Hazel, Voldemort, Hitler, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This was written for my English class, I hope you guys like it.**

_Inspiration: _

_"I found God on the corner of First in Amistad_  
_Where the west was all but one._  
_All alone,_  
_Smoking his last cigarette,_  
_I said "where you been?"_  
_He said, "ask anything""_**  
**

* * *

My son, he is a unique lad. The brooding type some might say, the tall, dark, and mysterious type girls would say, and the only son I've had who hasn't put the House of Hades to shame I say. In his youth he was such a joyous soul, but he became more like me every day. It started on the night that I finally took him in...

* * *

Nico sat sullenly in the filthy orange-brown booth at the back of McDonald's, not too close to the windows through, never know who might be spying. Laid out in front of him was a large coke, two cheeseburgers, and three fry large fry cartons, two of them empty. Oh and an M&M McFlurrie of course, his favorite. No one gave a second thought to the slim youngster. Where were his parents? What was he doing alone? How could he eat all of that? Nico had been there for over 2 hours, it was as if he was planning on spending the night.

Hades strolled into the disgusting, germy fast food restaurant casually glancing back at the saddened boy in the corner. He hadn't come to McDonald's for their oily fries nor their equally greasy burgers. No, he had come here tracking down his son, bring him home. And to get another pack of cigarettes after this. Now meeting his son would not go over well, that much was crystal clear at the time. Obvious questions would be brought up, like "Where have you been for the past 13 years of my life?", "Why are you here now?", or maybe the classic "You're hair isn't blue.". Of course the last one wasn't a question, it just required an explanation that ticked Hades off to no end.

The light glared off of his diamond encrusted silver watch as his eyes drank in the sight of his long not-lost-because-he-kept-tabs-on-him son. Nico's head snapped up to meet his fathers soulless eyes, his presence was much like Bianca's, it stank of death and ghosts but had that comforting smell of the shadows.

Hades made his way over and sat down, well this was going to be awkward. "Nico, I am your father." Star Wars reference. Who knew the God of the Underworld would be a fan...

Nico glared up at him with such powerful anger, Hades pridefully noted that he inherited that son of Hades glare. Nico had always rehearsed this scene in his head, but he never thought it would come to life. "Where have you been for the last 13 years of my life? Why are you here? You got some kind of nerve. Do you even care?" The last question was forcefully choked out, Nico thought he saw the stinging hurt in his fathers eyes; it must have been just his imagination.

Hades struggled to keep up his mask of indifference, Nico was more like Maria then he would ever know. The burning, daring fire, it was what made Hades love her in the first place. "You have 'spunk'," Hades tongue felt funny using the more modern term, "I've always been here, always. You just never saw me." Hades conjured up his memories, and figuratively threw his son into the black vortex of his thoughts.

* * *

"Oh Hades, come out of the shadows and hold him, isn't he lovely?" Maria cradled a little bundle in her arms, it's laughter echoed throughout the dark bare house. She had insisted on providing for herself, it felt wrong to mooch off of someone who wasn't even her husband. "Hades!"

"Coming, coming!" Hades nervousness obviously showed, it was like looking through a glass. I am a God! Thou shall not melt into goo when holding thy son. _What if I drop him?_ He always had a soft spot for his children, no matter how despicable they would probably grow up to be.

_Nico observed his surroundings, Hades had obviously sent him back in the past to revisit old memories. **Whoa whoa, wait a second? Hades is nervous? What kind of alternate universe is this?**_

"Here you go honey, isn't he such a sweet _piccolo bambino_?" Maria cooed sweet lullabies handing little Nico to his father. "Promise me something Hades." Maria's tone became serious and her demeanor meant business, she was striking at Hades most vulnerable, moment.

Hades admired the brown of his son eyes, it left little contrast between his tanned Italian skin yet still held that piercing look all of his children were famous for. "Right now? Maria, I'm a little busy trying to not drop our son on his head."

"Now is the perfect time, promise me that you will always watch over him. I know how yours sons typically turn out, just look at what Hitler is doing right now. Do not let this happen to our son." Maria had carefully orchestrated this congenial argument in her head, as unfair as it was to ask Hades at this time, it was best to do this while he was all mushy.

Hades scoffed, fumbling with the squirming bundle in his arms and flinched when he realized how close he had come to severely altering his sons future intelligence. "What is this? A deal with the devil? He will redeem my bloodline, love he has you in him and that makes the biggest difference."

_Nico himself laughed a bit too, his mother had basically made a deal with the devil as Hades put it. But his thoughts became darker because his father had obviously not stuck to his side of the bargain._

* * *

Nico slowly saw this memory disintegrate, he was back in reality. He chewed on his fries, they lacked salt. A noglastic silence had fallen between the two strangers. "Alright Father, what was the point in showing me that? To prove that you never loved mom? That your word can't be trusted?"

"I'm sorry, I can barely understand where this is coming from. Our relationship has been one sided." Hades offspring tended to be stubborn and unforgiving, two undesirable traits in this situation. He cursed his luck, first getting the Underworld in the draw, now this. Speaking of the Underworld, he highly doubted it was doing well right now. Too much traffic, too many people dying. "I care more then you will ever know. Why else would I lock you up in that time-freezing casino? I risked the entire damned Goddom because I couldn't let Zeus kill you nor your sister."

"One-sided... one-sided? One-sided?... You... No." Nico refused to believe his father, he was here for one thing and that was McFlurries. And a place to stay for the night. "How about this, Father. You give me back my sister and I'll talk to you." His resolve to stay angry with his father was eroding slowly, obviously he really didn't know much about their relationship.

Hades knew his son could never last as long as he could at this little game, too much of Maria in him. But that was the best yet worst thing because when the world saw Hades, Hades, Hades, they forgot to look for Maria. "I can't do that, you know the rules. The dead can never rise again, but I promise that one day you will see her again. Come and live with me, the outside world is no place for a son of Hades. Come with me and you will be accepted."

Nico confirmed that bargain "Promise me that I'll see my sister one last time and I'll come with you."

* * *

"What is this wretch doing in _my_ kingdom?!" The Queen of the Underworlds shriek pierced a glass vase holding tulips from Deutschland. It tumbled to the ground shattering into pieces which landed at Nico's feet splattering his tennis shoes with pinkish water. "Do I look happy?! Hades, tell me he isn't staying! HADES! DO I LOOK _HAPPY?!_"

"No." Hades short reply shunned Persephone into silence at first, she was expecting actual material to argue off of. _Oh! I'd ought to get a divorce and try to get steal half of the kingdom using the excuse "ex-spousal benefits"!_

"You bought another one of your bastard children into my kingdom without my consent?!" The witches whiny self-centered voice attracted the attention of various unnatural looking plants that were clearly out of their biosphere, they all faced her as if she was the sun god.

"Our Kingdom."_ I would say that I regret the day that I married her, but Hera (the goddess of marriage) would damn me even more than she already has for infidelity._

"Why does that- how does that matter?! We are married! What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine!" _My Gods! How can he be so disrespectful! Brings his spawn into our "shared" kingdom... The nerve of him..._

Nico couldn't help his smart-alec commentary, this was too good of an opportunity. "I believe goes 'what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine.'" _I really hope she doesn't blast me into petals, that would be a terrible obituary._

"Now is not the time," Hades growled, glaring at his son over an exotic (not in a good way) potted _Rafflesia arnoldii_, it smelled like rotting flesh so of course it adorn the throne room. _Parasitic... thing..._ Persephone's decorations were terrible, too smelly and bright. "Dear why don't you-"

The fiery goddess waved her frail arms around for emphasis rising from her mossy vine swing, "I should have married the God of _Doctors!_ Or the God of _Lawyers!_ But nooo! I had to pick the God of the Underworld. The _Underworld!_ Zeus damn my mother for being right about you!" She stormed out leaving behind the aroma of a floral shop. The plants dramatically turned "watching" her leave.

Nico clenched his teeth in frustration, his father hadn't mentioned anything about her. Right off the back he foresaw awkward dinners and hell in hell for him. No literally, hell in hell because he was already in hell._ I really need to send myself to the loony bin for agreeing to this._ "Okay Dad, so why don't you explain to me-"

Hades quickly saw the obvious problem arising. It was best to just eliminate the discussion, the queen was only a minor issue in his mind._ Avoid, Avoid. Best technique, you got Nico here don't let him leave._ "Why don't we have Lord Minos show you your room?"

* * *

Nico had been enjoying his life in the Underworld, it wasn't the land of the living but it had its benefits. However he missed strolling to the cinema without fearing of tripping over a wayward skull in search of it's body. Thoughts of his demi-god friends sprinted through his head occasionally, he regretted not healing the wounds creating barriers in his friendships. They are probably scouring the Earth for me, maybe they think I'm dead. Nico's stay in the Underworld had drastically affected his appearance, he was becoming his father in almost every physical way possible. When he found the need to glance in a mirror, it was as if he staring at a younger Hades. Also it was shortening his human lifespan, but Hades didn't mind because he would still see Nico as a ghost.

Nico settled into his seat at the long wooden dinner table across from Persephone and next to Hades. There were never guests to fill the many plush chairs, another reason he had to leave: the place was stricken with loneliness. "Dad, I can't take this anymore."

"The cereal? Breakfast for dinner is good for a growing boy." Hades examined the rainbow box's nutritional column, "But this is a lot of sugar, we can switch to whole-grain wheat."

Nico mentally slapped his head. _Only my dad wouldn't get the very obvious hints I've been dropping over the last two days._ "No use making sure that I'll live a healthy life! From the looks of it I'll only live until 50! This place is draining my essence. _Dad_, I can't stay here!"

"Yesssss!" The goddess faux whispered and the tiger lily's exploded with her happiness. "Finally! You cracked! I knew you wouldn't last! _Get out._"

Nico felt familiar burning anger swirl in his stomach, he was like a bomb about to go off. He noticed a his reflection in a pond off to the left. "Oh will you shut up you-" He nearly exploded with shock, his reflection looked an awful lot like his dad.

"Don't you dare! I will turn you into one of those hideous flowers!"

"Aren't they all hideous."

"ARGGGH! HADES! Your son is being a manic! Do something!"

Hades gawked at his son and his wife in complete silence, he knew it would come to this eventually but he still wanted the chance to not screw up with this kid. Just his luck, not only did he get the Underworld, it drained his offspring's life essence. _And the Gods wonder why I feel cheated..._ "Nico... you can't _leave_. This is your home, you have duties.**"**

"No Dad, I don't belong here. I'm still alive, I feel like I'm 16 going on 60." This was quite hard to explain to an immortal, 60 years was like a blink to them. "I'm not wasting my life here. There is a whole wide world above awaiting me. Besides I don't want to be within a 100-foot-radius of Persephone."

"It's Queen Persephone to you mister." She gleefully wagged her finger at him, that little...

Nico held his tongue, resisting the urge to smack the goddess. She would blast me into a million daisies... "Look the deal is off. I'm never going to see my sister again. I found out that she chose to be reincarnated." Moisture clouded over his eyes, he blinked quickly to hide his tears. _She is gone forever._

_"..._He has a _sister?" _ Persephone bolted up from her seat, "Hades! You have a lot of explaining to do! Hades! _Hades! Do I look happy?!_"

The King of the Underworld sunk back in defeat, he couldn't win here. If he made Nico stay, they would never have a proper father-son relationship. _If Nico left... well it would only be temporary, living things die. I can wait that long, it's only another 36 years._

* * *

Well I had to let my son go but that's what parents do, they spend years (or in my case 4 weeks) raising their kid and letting him/her fly. I don't think this one is going to screw up in life, I'm sure I stopped him from becoming the next Hitler.

**Author's Note: Please review, tell me what you think, and whom you want to see next (Hilter, Voldemort, Bianca, Hazel, any other suggestions?). **


	2. Bianca

**A/N: Dementors from Harry Potter are in this, but I wouldn't consider it a crossover because they don't play a huge role. I really could have chosen anyone to fill in their place. **

**For those of you who don't know: They float around and with one 'kiss' they can suck out your soul. They are emotional torturers. **

**The language I used for them is a sampling of the Ancient Language in Eragon. It is definitely not 100% accurate and I made up the words I couldn't find. If you are an Eragon obsessed fan and you look the time to learn the Ancient language... I'm sorry I butchered it. **

Bianca is not my favorite no matter now much Nico insists. I love the ones that do not destroy my reputation... that would be three. That's why I'm telling you about them first, I'm the type of person who would prefer to hear the good news first. Bianca is not like her brother, she understands. It's that gift of prudence in her that I like the most, it was shown when she died.

* * *

Bianca frantically floated around the battle scene, her first thought was: So this is what it's like to be dead; her second thought was: Nico. _Nico._ That was when she started fighting, trying to get back into her own body but it was too late. She saw the angst, she saw the despair. Wait she didn't see it... she felt it. Cloaked figures approached her, with horror she heard the silent screams of tortured souls in their tattered garments. Then she realized, these where her father's guardians and they wouldn't harm her. "Hello, have you come to show me the way?"

The dementors sweep back their garments bowing before her, "_Eay, Eka clave eitha eom du Helgrind." (Yes, We have come to take you to the Gates of Death)_ They flocked her, she was their princess and Hades would damn them to Taratus if she didn't make it. "_Waíse neiat. Dauth orono du brisingr abr istalri hown fram ono, Vodh'rs wnynr._" (Fear not. Death nor the fires of hell have no power over you, Hades spawn.)_  
_

Bianca didn't blink once when she somehow understood the foreign language, it must have been a _Your-Dad-is-the-God-of-the-Underworld-thing. Too many weird things have happened, this is the least weirdest._ So she wasn't going to hell, that much was obvious. _But I'm leaving my brother to deal with this demigod world, he's too young for that. _

* * *

"Father, I know the rules clearly state that the dead cannot rise." Bianca was trying to present her case to Hades, but he simply didn't see the point. _This. Is. Not. Working._ "But you could-"

"I don't see how you could bend that rule and no, I cannot make you immoral. The long term effects would anger my 'dear brother' Zeus." Thunder from above rumbled at Hades sarcastic remark. He quickly dodged a tumbling rock, his hands batted the air in a humorous way (that is if the situation wasn't serious). "Well send an avalanche after me why don't you? Show me some brotherly love."

Lightning crackled through out the sky, Zeus' warning was quite obvious. "Alright, alright. Look, I don't want your brother to live here. Have you ever meant Persephone? No never have and never will. One, because she doesn't know you exist. Two, if she did I would be a dead god. Three, no one deserves that type of torture."

"He has no where do go, Dad he's homeless!"

"... I'll see what I can do, but you must promise me one thing. No contact with him, none whatsoever will be permitted. He is already mentally damaged enough, I don't need him hangin out with ghost's like some type of psycho. Mortals and ghost's don't mix well." Hades patted Bianca's back, "I'm sorry."


End file.
